La escena perdida
by MVAsheraFire
Summary: Una escena que nadie sabe porque ni siquiera las involucradas la recuerdan. #MillerQueen. Rated M por femmeslash y sexo explicito.


_En una ocasión, previa al embarazo de Blancanieves y a sus nupcias, la futura reina Eva se dirige al palacio de la princesa Cora, consorte de Henry, el hijo de Xavier. Y aquella a la que antaño, anterior al matrimonio de ella, hizo tropezar para reírse de ella. A ratos olvidaba que hacia allí, quería hablar con ella por entenderse a si misma. Fue echándole valor como decidió ir, sola a ese palacio y hablar con la princesa. Es recibida por un sirviente que la acompaña al recibidor del palacio. La princesa toma asiento mientras va a buscar a Cora. Mira a su alrededor, frotandose los brazos con energía con un escalofrío que le recorrió cada milímetro de su blanca piel. _

_Inquieta, se levanta y se mueve aleatoriamente por el salón, muy inquieta y intranquila. La reina observa la apagada chimenea con curiosidad. La mira intrigada y acercándose con cautela, pasa la mano por un gravado que le resultaba vagamente similar a uno de su propio palacio. Si alguna vez oís el grito de algún animalito, probablemente Minerva no estará lejos, ella era realmente una reina malvada, aunque de gran fama y prestigio hacia el exterior._

_Eva metió un poco la mano, hasta que finalmente algo se movió. La princesa pega un salto hacia atrás, impresionada. observa como las piedras dejan ver unas escaleras que llevan a un lugar oculto. Curiosa de mas, la princesa, dando cortos y pequeños pasos, se adentra en la oscura cámara, un poco asustada y abrumada. Echa unos segundos la vista a su niñez y de repente la sensación le resulta bagamente familiar. Como si recordase algo que alguien le había hecho olvidar. _

_Una vez abajo, la sensación no desaparece. Aumenta considerablemente. Mira a su alrededor y ve como estrellas rojas que parecían querer decirle algo a la futura reina. Entrecierra los ojos y se deja llevar por su corazón, con la mano sobre su pecho, junto sobre su corazón, se acerca a una de las cajas, una en medio de unas pocas mas, brillante, una que parecía regir el lugar. Abre la palma de su mano y clava levemente las uñas en el pequeño cofre para poder sacarlo lo suficiente para tirar desde abajo y dejar caer la cajita en la palma de su mano derecha, manteniéndola con equilibrio sobre esta. Con la izquierda, sin pensarlo mucho abrió el cofre y vio el corazón... el corazón de Corta._

—_**Un...**_

—_**Corazón vivo. Mi corazón.**__ —susurra la princesa consorte, apareciéndose detrás de la futura reina sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Eva se gira, apretando contra su pecho el corazón de la consorte de Henry. Cora jadea observando lo que había pasado y se queda estupefacta ante la visión de la princesa del Norte, sujetando el contenedor de su corazón._

—_**¡Suelta eso! **__—exclama furiosa, pero asustada. Tener tan cerca su corazón aunque fuese ese poco, entregada algunos sentimientos a la hechicera que, simplemente, no quería. Que odiaba porque la hacían sentirse débil, manipulable y muy... arrepentida de algunas cosas._

_Con una seguridad cobrada de la misma forma que la mayor había perdido su seguridad, Eva toma el corazón de Cora con su izquierda y tira el contenedor contra la pared más próxima, deshaciéndose de la misma. La mira fija._

—_**¿Así estáis criando a Regina? ¿Sin ningún tipo de sentimiento positivo?**__ —reprocha la menor con energía, apretando levemente el corazón sin percatarse, pero la mayor si se percataba y rechinaba cada vez que una punzada de dolor le llegaba a través de su corazón, ahora en posesión de Eva. Cora suspira y la fulmina con la mirada._

—_**¿Que os importa a vos como eduque yo a mi hija?**__ —pregunta con claro tono de reproche. La menor aprieta el corazón molesta, lo que hace que la mayor se hinque de rodillas ante ella, como antaño, pero sin habérselo ordenado nadie. Al ver lo que había hecho, se pone a su altura y de la misma forma, mira su rostro, atrayéndolo hasta donde pudiese contemplarlo, posando su mano en su mejilla._

—_**Yo... Lo siento mucho, princesa, por todo...**__ —dice lo mas segura que puede, dada la incómoda situación había resultado. Al menos Eva parecía como embobada por la situación, aunque la menor no sabía porque, la mayor tenia, y tuvo siempre una ligera idea. Nada que la hiciera replantearse el hecho de vivir con su corazón apartado de ella. Ya que su odio hacia ella y lo que le hizo, fue el causante de todo, según su propia mente inventaba para no dejar ver lo que realmente era. _

_Respira entrecortadamente, mirándola a los ojos. La cercanía de ambos corazones, y a la vez, lo que le suponía a la mayor de las dos tener su corazón tan cerca de su hueco original era únicamente el hilo más fino que la mantenía al borde de la mayor locura que podía ocurrírsele. Eva nota una presión muy fuerte en su pecho. Abre los ojos con fuerza, dejándose caer contra Cora, la cual había metido su mano en el pecho de la joven princesa para intentar de alguna manera, quitarle el corazón para domar su voluntad. Pero se queda inmóvil, completamente, jadeando contra el cuello de Eva, como dudosa, y medio culpable. El maestro de Cora se había dejado demasiadas cosas en el tintero, cosas que el, por su propio orgullo dejaba en el tintero o sencillamente ignoraba porque no sabía nada de ellas. Igualmente, la mujer notaba como poco a poco sus sentimientos volvían. La más joven nota en su mano como el corazón de la mayor de las dos se aceleraba. Los sentimientos fluían solo con la cercanía de su corazón a ella. Solo... con la cercanía de Eva._

_Empuja el cuerpo de la joven y termina sacándole el corazón a la joven princesa. Eva, aun embobada, no lo ve venir y tropieza consigo misma, cayendo de espalda, y dejando caer el corazón de Cora de sus manos al suelo, procandole un dolor agónico a la mayor de las dos. Y de esa acción, Cora deja caer al suelo el corazón de Eva, haciendo que esta arquease la espalda y gritase de dolor al sentir el dolor de su corazón._

_Ambas mujeres tardan varios segundos en recomponerse de la impresión, ambos corazones lucían iguales, para la sorpresa de Cora, al fijarse en el corazón de la princesa por primera vez. Al ser la mayor la que se había recuperado antes, es la primera en reaccionar y toma con más rapidez ambos corazones, cada uno en una de sus manos. Mira a Eva._

—_**Sabía que no erais una princesa perfecta, pero creía que tendrías un corazón... más claro. **__—confiesa en un hilo de voz la mayor de las dos, mirando a ambos corazones, juntándolos poco a poco y separándolos rápidamente cada poco rato, como probando algo. Eva se levanta y observa como la mayor de las mujeres "juega" con ambos corazones. Y los sentimientos de la joven princesa._

—_**Bien sabéis que en el pasado no se sido la más agradable de las personas, y aunque haga vanos intentos...**__ —se calla, pensativa, un poco confusa, sin saber cómo hablar al tener lejos su corazón. Se acerca con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que la mujer volviese a atacarla como había pasado hace un momento. __**—Soy quien soy, y aunque cambie... Nuestro corazón alberga más que los sentimientos más humanos...**__ —llega a junto ella y la toma de la muñeca donde sujetaba el que sentía Eva que era su propio corazón, desafiante. __**—Es lo que somos, y lo que luchamos. El corazón muestra lo que somos capaces de haber por lo que deseamos... y queremos sobre todo.**__ —susurra esa ultima parte, mirándola fijamente, apretándole mas la muñeca.__** —Si se ven similares nuestros corazones... Es porque haríamos lo mismo por quien...**__ —la menor traga saliva.__**— ...amamos.**_

_Esa palabra congela durante medio segundo a la mayor de las dos. Se la queda mirando, como la menor antes, embobada__**. —¿Como... como has llegado a tal conclusión?**__ —pregunta la mayor. Eva suelta la muñeca de Cora y la mira con dulzura._

—_**Es... lo que siento.**__ —se sincera la joven princesa. La joven de ambas, siendo descaradamente directa, se acerca con intención de besarla, apoyando las manos en su pecho, bajo su cuello. Al ser la mayor un poco mas alta, es ella la que baja un poco la cabeza para alcanzar los labios de la joven princesa. El beso de hace cálido y muy agradable. Mas de lo soñado por ambas. Se separan pasado un rato. Ambas asustadas. Ambas completamente embobadas. Los segundos pasan, y ni una ni otra es capaz de reaccionar completamente. Cora creía haber sentido ya el amor, pero no era lo mismo que la joven que tenía delante le hacía sentir en ese momento. Y Eva, no conocía el sentimiento, pero le resultaba tan agradable que se negaba a separarse de quien no dudaba que se lo provocaba._

_Cora intenta separarse, tras recobrar levemente la consciencia de sus actos, pero la más joven la retiene, lo suficiente como para echar mano del corazón de Cora, y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, mete la mano en su pecho, insertando su corazón de nuevo en ella, con el correspondiente grito leve de dolor de Cora. La mira fijamente, queriendo ver algo que antes no podía._

—_**Devuelve mi corazón a su sitio.**__ —susurra la menor, dando una orden directa. Demasiado consciente de eso. Cora tarda menos de lo que ella espera en acatar la orden. Rechina y se queja de dolor cuando vuelve a insertar el corazón de la joven princesa de nuevo. Eva suelta de el Cora y Cora la imita, soltando el de Eva, jadeando._

_La Princesa consorte se muerde el labio, queriendo contener las lagrimas que de repente querían invadirla, atrae a Eva, cogiéndola por la muñeca. Cuando la tiene cerca, toma sus mejillas y la besa con fuerza. Eva cierra los ojos y le corresponde con la misma fuerza. El problema del amor y el odio, es que hasta que el vidente los puede confundir. Pera a su vez, hay que estar ciego para no verlo. Aunque siempre a cuatro ojos. No a dos. Y quien estaba ciega, acababa de abrir los ojos._

_Cora desaparece de la cripta a traición, apareciendo en la habitación real. Aquella que ocuparía Eva y Leopoldo cuando se casara con el. Eva no es consciente hasta que se obliga a abrir los ojos y respira._

—_**¡CORA!**__ —exclama aterrorizada al ver donde estaban. Cualquiera podía aparecer allí. Cora tira a Eva contra la cama y antes de apresarla contra su cuerpo, con un gesto, cierra con magia la puerta, violentamente. Eva se deja atrapar. Viendo en la mirada de la mujer algo que solo recordaba haber visto, dos o tres veces. Todas antes de su matrimonio con Henry. Ahora estaba completa. Y era suya. Lo veía, en sus ojos. Esa furia y esa pasión que solo ella tenía y que tanto parecía atraer a la princesa estaba ahí. Y la tenía absolutamente hipnotizada._

—_**Veamos…**__ —Cora no pierde el tiempo, deseosa al ver que realmente, la princesita se moría de amor por ella. Se aparta un poco de ella únicamente para coger la parte más baja de la falda del vestido que la joven, buscando su pierna, la cual recorre sin pudor. Eva se aferra a la espalda del vestido de Cora. Como puede, retira los amarres para deshacerse de él. Ambas jadean al unisonó, haciendo eco en la amplia habitación del palacio. Eva recobra por un segundo la consciencia de sus actos, en el momento en el Cora llega hasta su muslo, justo en la zona más próxima a su sexo. El cual… estaba húmedo y receptivo, en espera de sentirla._

—_**Co…Cora… ten… cuidado.**__ —susurra Eva entre jadeos, que casi empezaban a ser gemidos._

—_**¿Qué ocurre, princesita?**__ —susurra Cora en el oído de Eva, haciéndose la tonta a propósito al ver como la princesa suplicaba con la mirada que fuera delicada con una flor que nadie había tocado aun._

—_**Te odio…**__ —la fulmina con la mirada, mintiendo descaramente, indignada al verla hacerse la tonta. __**—¡Sabes que soy virgen! **__—exclama intentando darse la vuelta, entremezclado la indignación con el deseo. Ese leve movimiento, deja a la mayor de las dos, el camino para alcanzar el sexo de la joven. Eva gime sin poder evitarlo, cuando nota la mano de Cora en su húmedo sexo, deseándola de manera realmente inimaginable._

—_**No lo parece, princesita. ¡Estas chorreando de deseo!**__ —exclama la mayor, divertida al ver como cada mínimo roce hacia reaccionar a la futura reina. Eva se muerde el labio, conteniendo la mayoría de gemidos, mirando con una mezcla de reproche, por su vocabulario que la hacía dejar como una puta cualquiera que tenía que venderse para comer. Pero en el fondo… le encantaba, aunque solo ella conseguía tenerla bajo sus pies de esa manera. Y la futura reina solo podía tener a la princesa Cora asi, igual de deseosa por su cuerpo que ella misma._

—_**Cora…**__ —susurra su nombre, nada mas deja la mano en su vientre y desciende la mano con energía hasta que consigue alcanzar su sexo, torpemente, hace leve presión, lo que hace que Cora se estremezca y gima levemente al sentirla ahí. Siente también que esta húmedo, Eva no lo entendía muy bien, pero antes Cora le dio una gran pista. Tuvo suerte de la falda de Cora era lo suficientemente amplia como para poder meter la mano hasta poder tocarla por encima, aun sin poder meter la mano bajo su falda, empapando levemente el vestido de la mayor. Cora gime un par de veces, estremeciéndose de placer._

—_**¡Ya está bien!**__ —exclama Cora, apartando la mano de Eva de su sexo y atacando sus labios con furia, acariciando su sexo, el cual palmeaba divertida, jugando en el como un niño pequeño en un charco en el suelo. Eva se estremece al sentirla, correspondiendo el beso, buscando su lengua. Cuando Cora pone la suya en juego, Eva la atrapa y juega con ella, separándose a ratos únicamente para gemir y respirar, al igual que Cora. La mayor muerde los labios de la joven un par de veces, antes de separarse del todo._

_Cora desamarra su vestido con rapidez y se lo quita, y Eva, reaccionando un poco más tarde, se sienta y hace lo mismo, quitándose su vestido, quedando solo con su ropa interior. En igualdad de condiciones, ambas en ropa interior, Cora placa a Eva con pasión y metiendo las manos directamente en su sexo, la manosea en esa zona y con la otra mano en su delicada espalda. Eva busca torpemente tocarla como estaba siendo tocada. Cora inconscientemente mueve un poco la cadera, indicándole a Eva a donde debía ir. Eva pilla la indirecta, y descarada, mete la mano en su ropa interior, y llega directamente a su clítoris, tocándolo con curiosidad. Cora gime alto de placer al sentirla tocarla justo ahí._

—_**Mi… princesita virgen descarada…**__ —susurra Cora, provocándola, denotando que por muy orgullosa que quisiese parecer, sentirse así le encantaba, aunque solo ella se lo provocase. Cora responde con una furia pasional, tirando de su ropa interior, desgarrándola sin querer y simplemente, introduciendo dos dedos de golpe en ella. Eva rechina los dientes del dolor que eso le provoca. Sus paredes palpitan al sentir los dedos de Cora ahí. Cora la emboste con los dedos, y los abre todo lo posible, queriendo desgarrarla y romperla. Eva entremezcla el dolor y la pasión, metiendo los dedos poco a poco en el sexo de la princesa consorte, acariandolo con energía, correspondiendo la pasión y la energía que la mayor le estaba dando, rompiendo su virginidad a lo bestia. Cora apoya el pulgar en el clítoris de Eva, haciéndola gemir, cortando de repente toda queja con respecto al ataque al que había sido la forma de Cora de arrebatarle la pureza a la futura reina. Eva gime continuadamente, enloquecida de sentirla tan… dentro de ella, mientras que ella, torpemente, aun intentaba saber qué hacer. Completamente desconcentrada, termina por dejar caer la mano, justo cuando su orgasmo es inminente. _

—_**Más, mas, mas…**__ —suplica Eva, sumisa y muerta de deseo y deseosa de llegar de una vez al orgasmo, diciendo a ratos el nombre de Cora entre gemidos puros. El orgasmo de Eva, se hace esperar, pero al final resulta tan agradable tanto para una como para otra. Arquea la espalda y muerde en un pasional beso a Cora, gimiendo en un ronroneo interno en el beso._

_Cae en la cama, y Cora saca las manos de ella. Viendo sangre en ella, realmente la había roto del todo y le había quitado la virginidad. Cora acerca la mano y su rostro a Eva y la provoca, lamiendo su sangre y sus fluidos vaginales de sus dedos como si se tratase de pura ambrosia. Eva se relame y la mira a los labios, queriendo probarla a ella esta vez. Apoya la mano en su corazón, y se acerca, dándole un cariñoso beso, relajando a la mayor de las dos, lo suficiente como para que pudiese levantarse y tumbar a Cora en la cama con fuerza. Eva salta sobre ella, quedando a horcajadas sobre ella._

—_**Me tomare lo que me corresponde por lo que tú me has tomado a mí. Seré tu reina…**__ —roza su clítoris con picardía, queriendo evitar cualquier respuesta impertinente por su parte. Cora la mira, entremezclando deseo y furia la ver a esa Eva. La joven se relame y ríe al ver cómo según masajeaba su clítoris, la furia desaparecía. En el fondo, Cora amaba a la enérgica y egocéntrica Eva. Especialmente si usaba ese egocentrismo para hacerla suya. En ese momento, eran la una para la otra._

—…_**y me deberás sumisión, princesa Cora.**__ —susurra en su oído y mete mas la mano en ella, buscando donde meter los dedos como ella había hecho. Cora entrecierra los ojos y disfruta, gimiendo._

_Cora se deja hacer, demasiado centrada en disfrutar de todo lo que sentía._

_Eva se esmera y cuando mete los dedos en ella, los mueve con energía, usando la palma para acariciar su clítoris. Los gemidos de Cora se vuelven continuados. Entre algunos de ellos, la mayor recita el nombre de la joven varias veces hasta que finalmente, llega al orgasmo, gritando su nombre. Eva sonríe contenta al ver lo que habia conseguido. Eva toma sus mejillas emocionada tras que Cora tuviera su orgasmo. Cora la aparta necesitando respirar. Mira a Eva con una amplia sonrisa, viendo a una sonriente Eva tumbada a su lado. _

_Cora y Eva se quedan embobadas y cansada sobre la amplia cama donde el sol se había puesto y se había hecho de noche. De repente, Cora, al ver que había caído a la pasión, al amor… Se levanta ágilmente y se viste. Eva se levanta levemente y la mira._

— _**¿Qué ocurre, princesa?**__ —pregunta a Eva en un hilo de voz. Cora enfadada, usa su magia y empuja a Eva contra la pared más próxima._

—_**NIÑANA CAPRICHOSA!**__ —le exclama con odio, y cierto toque de culpabilidad que hace que Eva se sienta igual, se queda tirada en el suelo, dolida por su tono, sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo. Si Cora se sentía usada por la futura reina, Eva se sentía una muñeca con la que Cora había jugado y había tirado a la pared después. _

_Cora se viste y antes de irse, se acerca a Eva lentamente. Se agacha y la toma del mentón._

— _**¿Cuánto más te tengo que demostrar que soy más que una simple plebeya? ¿Por cuánto más voy a estar probándote lo que valgo?**__ —le susurra, con oído y con culpabilidad, creyendo que la había seducido con algún tipo de magia que ella no entendía. Al fin y al cabo, ella había creído que Rumple la amaba, y ella amaba al Ser Oscuro, y no creía en otra cosa que se le pareciese._

—_**Co…**__ —Eva habla pesadamente, agotada. __**—Cora… yo… te quiero. No se me ocurre… otra cosa. TE A…**__—Cora corta el intento de Eva, metiendo la mano en su corazón de nuevo._

—_**Eres una egoísta princesita, y siempre lo serás… ¡No intentes engañarme, SUCUBO!**__ —chilla llena de odio, realmente creyendo que ella la había hechizado, al no entender lo que realmente sentía por ella. Que si alguna vez, sintió amor por Rumple, no era ni equitativamente comparable a lo que la futura reina le hacia sentir. Y eso, aparte de asustarla, la desorientaba._

"_El amor es una debilidad"__ –Las palabras de Xavier se repetían en su cabeza como un disco rayado, reforzando su teoría hasta el punto que apretó el corazón de Eva, con intención de querer matarla. Eva mira a la furiosa Cora sin moverse en absoluto. Asustada y completamente llorosa. El tener corazón y verla así, hace que se ablande y recapacite sobre lo que debe hacer, conocía su debilidad, y podría usarla en un futuro para apartarla en el momento idóneo. Cora suspira y recita unas palabras en latín y griego antiguo. _

_Eva la observa asustada, hasta que su consciencia finalmente se evapora y cae inconsciente._

_Había hechizado a Eva, haciéndole olvidar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. No recordaría tan siquiera habérsele pasado por su real cabeza, haberla visitado aquella tarde._

_Cora deja grácilmente el cuerpo de Eva en la cama y con un gesto, mágicamente, le vuelve a colocar toda su ropa. Respira hondo y camina por el palacio en busca de Johanna, la sirviente de la familia de Eva._

—_**¡Criada!**__ —llama Cora a Johanna nada mas la ve. La pelirroja se da por aludida y se acerca._

—_**Sí, princesa Cora. **__—responde con la cortesía propia de ser una sirvienta_

—_**La futura reina se encuentra en su futura habitación. La he visto mientras paseaba.**__ —comenta como si nada. Johanna asiente con energía y asiente._

— _**¡Gracias por la información, princesa! ¡La estaba buscando!**__ —Johanna corre había allí y Cora se desvanece, de vuelta en su cripta._

_Cora se apoya en la mesa y la golpea furiosa. Acto seguido, mete la mano en su pecho y en un grito de dolor extremo, se arranca el corazón de nuevo. Lo observa y con cuidado, lo guarda de nuevo en su contenedor. Ella tenía que olvidarse de lo que había pasado también. Había hecho olvidar a Eva para que no la buscara, que tan siquiera se le pasara por la cabeza. Encanta el contenedor para evitar que nadie más que ella sea capaz de abrirlo. Prepara con rapidez una pócima para olvidarse de lo que le habia hecho a Eva. _

_Cuando la tiene, mira el contenedor durante unos segundos. Suspira y traga la pócima. Pone una mueca de asco y suspira. Se desmaya, perdiendo el conocimiento, cayendo al suelo de su cripta._

_Nunca una historia de amor fue tan oculta como la de la Princesa y la molinera. Y la magia no ayudaba. Por su culpa, Cora y Eva habían olvidado el momento más mágico que vivirían en su vida._

_Y así, la futura reina se caso, creyendo que se entrego a su marido Leopoldo y Cora se aseguro de recordar cuál era la debilidad de la reina, pero sin acordarse de lo que había hecho._


End file.
